1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns turbine rotors, more particularly for steam turbines, which, due to their dimensions, do not consist of a single forging, but of several elements having a smaller size joined together by welding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Another type of compound rotor, in which a shaft extending along the whole length of the rotor has rings shrunk on that shaft, is known. That structure causes extra stesses in the material constituting the elements of the rotor, but makes it possible to use steels having very high mechanical characterisitcs which, being difficult to weld, must not be used in presently known rotors having welded elements.
The present invention is intended to enable the use of steels having high mechanical strength in compound rotors of the welded type.